I Don't Travel With Accents
by Gray Del
Summary: Caroline and Klaus's friends are sick of their nonstop arguing. So, they shove them into a minivan to cart around the world. Will they kill each other, become friends, or find something other than friendship? Rated T because I'm me!
1. Devil Dresses and Phone Calls

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"Hell. No."

Right now Bonnie's trying to get me to try on a 'hooker dress', as I call it.

It goes to your mid thigh, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It's silver and sparkles so much I squint looking at it. She holds it up with a pout on her face, Elena watching us with an amused smile.

"Please Caroline? I'll do anything!"

"Even stop asking me to try it on?" I ask in fake peppiness, my face with a fake smile and my hands up. She groans in annoyance.

"I didn't want to do this, but if you don't I'll get Elena to shove you in a changing room."

That's right, with Elena's new vamp strength, she could totally wrestle me into that cramped room. With a sigh I take it from her hands, my gray converses smacking on the tiles angrily as I walk to the changing room. I close the death trap and slip into the dress, ignoring the tightness in my chest area. I look in the changing room mirror and sigh. Yep, I look like a hooker. A hot hooker, but a hooker nonetheless.

"Are you in the dress?" Bonnie asks from behind the door, smile clear in her tone.

"My chest is pressed against the front." Is all I say as I open the door, crossing my arms and glaring.

"You know, without the glare, you look hot." Elena observes, earning a sigh of agreement from Bonnie. Traitors, the lot of 'em.

"I agree." A new voice says from behind me. I shriek and turn around to find Klaus. I slap his arm, only earning a chuckle.

"Don't scare me like that!" I glare. I hate him, so much. We seem to never be in one room together without fighting.

"Didn't know you scare that easily, Love." He grins as I stalk back to the changing room, pulling at the top of the dress in an attempt to let my girls breath.

I close the door with a loud humph, causing Bonnie and Elena to laugh. I pull the dress off with a sigh and close my eyes in relief. That dress sucks.

I pull on my comfy leggings and my loose white shirt. With one final sigh I put the dress back on the hanger with a satisfied smirk.

Good luck in Hell, dress.

I walk out and shove the death trap back on the rack before turning to Bonnie and Elena.

"What now?" I ask, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"I don't know, we could go to The Grill." Elena suggests.

Bonnie and I nod in agreement and we walk out of the door to the dress shop, Klaus not in sight. Thank God.

...

We walk into the slightly empty Grill to find Damon and Stefan talking over their drinks. Elena drags Bonnie and I away from them and to a different table.

"Why can't we hang out with them?" Bonnie and I ask in usion.

"Because, they're working on a, and I quote, 'Girl Free Plan'." Elena says.

"For what?" I ask, beating Bonnie to it.

"I have no idea, it's a 'Girl Free Plan', remember?" She sighs, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

We order our drinks and continue to talk.

That is, until Klaus comes in.

He strides over to the other boys with an annoyed look across his face and his hands in his pockets.

They seem to be talking normally for a minute before a now angry look crosses Klaus's features and he starts gesturing wildly, some pointed at me. I sit straight up, slightly offended. Not like I know what they're talking about, but rude! I try to use my vamp hearing to figure out what they're saying, but they start talking quietly and I can't catch any of it, considering we're all the way across the room.

They finish talking and Klaus heads straight for our table.

"Wha-" I start before he pulls my arm, making me fall out of my seat, and drags me out of the restaurant while I complain loudly, trying to take back my limb from his grip.

"Did you know?" He asks once he let's go of my arm.

"Did I know what?" I snap, rubbing on the spot he gripped my arm.

He gives me a look of confusion. "So you don't know Damon and Stefan's plan?"

"No, it's a 'Girl Free Plan'." I grumble, crossing my arms.

He smirks slightly at my discomfort. "Well, you shall find out soon enough and be just as infuriated as I am."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I cry out, throwing my once crossed arms into the air.

"It's funny to watch you squirm, Love." He replies before walking off, leaving me in a mixture of annoyed, frustrated, confused, and starving.

With a sigh I go back into The Grill with a million questions rolling through my head, most of them the same one.

What did he mean?

...

After lunch I part from Bonnie and Elena once their boyfriends walk up to them, claiming I have to go wash my dog.

They were too distracted to realize I don't have a dog.

I walk to the forest a decide to take a detour, walking off the trail and letting the cool night air breath on my skin as I run my fingers through the wind. I feel my cheeks turn pink from the cold, yet I feel nothing. One of the many things a vampire cannot feel.

It depresses me sometimes, knowing I'll never feel the wind through my hair, frost nipping at my cheeks, the warmth of the fire on my face, the refreshing sigh your feet feel when you dip them into the water of the pool in the middle of summer, the feeling of sweat trickling down the back of your neck. All of it, just vanished.

I sigh and walk back to the path, ignoring the crunching of leaves under my feet and the moon blazing in the sky.

My sneakers crunch the gravel of the pathway as I step onto it and travel back to town.

My phone beeps and I quickly grabbing it, needing something to replace the sickening silence of the woods.

"What's up?" I ask after pressing answer to Elena's phone call.

"Get to Stefan's, quick." she says breathlessly before hanging up without so much of a goodbye. Huh, rude.

I step on it, racing through the streets without my vamp speed, already gaining attention from passerbies.

I get to the mansion breathlessly, almost knocking the door down when I throw it open before racing to the living room.

I fall on my knees from exhaustion and pant out," Elena… phone… came… quick… problem?"

Damon picks me up with a grin and I look around the room to find Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and… Klaus.

"What's the problem?" I ask again before breathing heavily.

"Sit down Caroline." Elena instructs, not meeting my eyes. Uh oh…

I quickly go to sit down, ignoring Klaus's stares. Can't he look at anyone else?

"We need to talk about you and Klaus-" she starts.

"Woah! What?" I cut in, my eyes widening.

"You guys do not stop fighting." she says.

"Not true!" we both shout.

"Shut up!" we shout at each other.

The rest of the group sighs, including Elena.

"So we are letting you guys-" she starts again, only to be cut off from Damon.

"Oh my God, okay we are shoving you guys in a minivan with your luggage and you're going to drive around the US." he says.

"Who said we agree to this?" I say, sitting straight up.

"Um, if you don't Tyler will think you guys are dating because someone, meaning us, will text him that." Damon says.

"Blackmail?" I growl, clenching my hands. I shoot up at vampire speed and race over to Damon, only to have Elena flip me over her shoulder while I scratch her back to try to get her to let me go, screaming profanities at Damon. Klaus watches me with an amused smirk. I almost gasp in realization. This is what he was talking about at The Grill.

I turn to him from Elena's shoulder.

"You!" I glare.

"Me!" He smirks mockingly, pointing at him with his free hand, the other one clutching some sort of alcohol.

"Why would you do this, you don't even like me!" I complain, thrashing in Elena's grip, who sighs.

"Love, if you think I did this, you are wrong. I am planning on finding Katherine, why would I postpone my little mission to cross the country with you?" He reasons, taking a swig of the drink in his hands.

I ponder this, tapping my chin. I finally sigh, realizing he didn't plan it, only knew it.

"You cool?" Elena asks.

"I'm cool." I sigh, again. As soon as she sets me down I vamp speed to Damon before slapping him hard across the face. He winces slightly as Elena screams," You said you were cool!".

"I am NOT cool!" I explode, trying to get my emotions in control. The fact that a thousand are running through my mind and they are magnified by my vampire abilities does not help matters at all.

"Easy Love." Klaus sighs, putting his drink down as I massage my temples, letting out a long breath full of frustration and anger.

"How can I be easy?" I ask, hands shaking with emotion. Don't blow, don't blow…

"When are you ever?" Damon snorts.

That's it, the volcano has erupted.

I try to flash over to him, only to have my waist securely held by Klaus, me clawing and screaming for him to let me go. Damon's eyes shine with slight fear, but covers up his emotions as quickly as he lets them in, walking towards Elena and Stefan with a sigh. Klaus chuckles, barely holding my waist with his strength. Stupid Original Vampire powers… My eyes drop slightly with exhaustion, but ignore it as I continue to claw into Klaus's skin, him ignoring his bleeding knuckles.

"Love, just go to sleep, you're exhausted, I can feel you slowing down." he reasons. It's true, my clawing slows and profanities come out slower. But ignore him, continuing to claw at his bleeding knuckles, the crimson liquid falling on the mansions rug and wood floors. Whoopsie! Not.

I eventually stop, slumping into his chest with a mumble of," I hate you guys.". Everyone else chuckles as Klaus drags me to one of their guest rooms, his knuckles already pink with new skin.

He sets me on the soft cushion, pulling the other side of the blankets down before picking me back up and setting me on the unmade side, pulling the blanket back up and leaves without so much of a goodbye, his jaw set and eyes set steadily on the door.

Before I can say anything black clouds my vision and I fall asleep in the warm blankets, my senses full of Klaus's smell, pine and fresh cut grass.

I despise it.

**Hey, My Lovelies!**

**You might be wondering...**

**Why are you writing about 'The Vampire Diaries'!?**

**Well, My Lovelies, you see, I have been obsessed with the TV show ever since my cousin, a total girly girl, showed me the show. I do not care for the relationship part of the TV show, but of the amazing action.**

**Once I figured out about this small thing called 'Klaroline', I just HAD to write a fanfiction about it.**

**I just started watching the show on netflix, so sorry if my history is wrong on them.**

**So, Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	2. Cats, Dark Side, And Dancing Walmart

I wake up snuggling a pillow, my arms and legs holding onto the cotton ball. I groan, sitting up, still in my clothes from yesterday. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror to find my hair looking like troll dolls and my eyeliner smudged into my eyeshadow, mascara marks on my eyebrows. Beautiful.

I wash my face, looking at my makeup free face, slightly pink from rubbing it. I dab a towel on my face before putting my hair in a tangled ponytail.

I walk out and go over to the dark pillow to find my mascara smudged on the pillow, along with a faint smell of pine and cut grass.

Last nights memories hit me like the Titanic hit that iceberg. Hard, fast, and unexpected.

Holy Peanut Butter Pancakes. I race downstairs, slipping on the stairs with my sneakers, hitting my forehead on the railing with a yelp as I tumble down the stairs, my back and ribs repeatedly hitting the stairs, each one knocking the wind out of me.

Elena and Stefan come out of the kitchen at the sound of me falling down the stairs, Damon and Klaus close behind.

"Caroline!" Elena yells racing over to my crumbled figure. I shove her away, wincing as I stand up, using the railing for support.

"Last night wasn't real, right?" I breath, ignoring the pain in my ribs.

"Believe it Caroline." Damon says, smirking.

I feel my blood cover my shirt and drip onto the rug. I smile apologetically as the wounds start to close.

"I need new clothes." I sigh, pulling at the red stained cloth, the fabric sticking to my chest.

"Your mom brought over your luggage." Elena says. "Along with the rented minivan."

I sigh. So this is real. Traveling with an accent all... who knows how long. I go out to the driveway to find a minivan with three large luggages, all tagged with 'Clothes', 'Bathroom', and 'Comfy / Electronic'.

That's my mom alright.

I take the luggage marked 'Comfy / Electronic' and open the red pack to reveal sweatpants, large sweaters, and my phone charger along with computer and it's charger.

I pull out my green sweater and black sweatpants before closing the luggage again and putting it back into the van, walking back to the mansion, the clothes in a tight ball in my fist.

I push up the stairs to the guest room I woke up in, ignoring Elena's apologetic smiles and Klaus's bored expressions, clearly just as annoyed as me.

I close the door with a soft bump, dust falling off the top. They need to clean. I slip off the blood covered shirt I'm in before slipping on the comfy sweater over my chest, ignoring the blood on my bra. I take my leggings off and put the sweats on, sighing in relief. I put the clothes in the guest hamper, knowing I'll never see it again.

I walk back downstairs to see Elena waiting at the bottom of the steps, and I know we have to go. Klaus is reluctantly in the driver seat, loosely holding the wheel as the motor purrs, his luggage beside mine in the back.

I give Elena a quick hug, Stefan a friendly smile, and Damon a glare before walking out of the mansions front door to the running minivan. I look in the glove box to find a marked map.

"Oh look, so generous, they marked out destinations." I mutter sarcastically while Klaus pulls out of the driveway. I pull my seat belt over my chest before getting comfy, looking over the map.

First stop, California. We're going to an Pound.

Yay, seeing helpless animals locked up in cages to die in the hands of human beings. My favorite passtime.

Not.

…

I wake up when Klaus opens my door, me almost falling out if it wasn't for my seatbelt. I let out a squeak, putting my hands on the open door to stop from falling. I glare at him from under my ponytail, which flipped over my head and onto my face. He smiles innocently and I pick myself up, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting up with a stretch and a long sigh.

"Why did you do that?" I demand after I get out, hands on my sweatpant clad hips. He chuckles and gestures to the gas station.

"We have a couple hours left, according to that wonderful map, so I need to get gas for the minivan, and decided if you needed to go to the bathroom, I should wake you. So I did." He smirks. I sigh and push past him to the gas station before going into the bathroom, where two other girls sit at the sinks, applying red lipstick and talking. They stop when I walk in, eyeing my sweatpants and sweater with disgust. I put my hair down with a sigh, running my fingers through my blond curls. I let them fall on my shoulders as I step into one of the stalls, my converse squeaking on the tile.

I finish and walk over to the sink, where surprise surprise, the girls are still sitting, eyeing my outfit and my hair with disgust. Like I care. I wash my hands quickly and walk out of the bathroom with a frustrated sigh.

Before I left I saw something flash in their eyes.

Yellow?

…

I'm sitting in the van messing with the radio, trying to find something decent that isn't all static. I finally find something and lean back in my seat as the music fills the van. I made sure it wouldn't annoy Klaus, settling on Green Day '21 Guns'. He doesn't say anything, just continues to drive with a straight face. His face is going to freeze like that, I swear.

"Lighten up." I say, twiddling my thumbs. He looks at me quickly before focusing back on the road.

"Lighten up?" he repeats.

"Yeah, you're all stiff and like, broody." I giggle, poking his stiff arm, forgetting I hate him for a second. He sighs and lets his arm relax, but keeps the brooding stare. So close, I tell you! I have to get him to relax before we stop fighting.

I pull out my book from my luggage after five minutes of my butt hanging out in my seat while I pulled at the luggage. Klaus was laughing as some guys screamed at me to sit down from his motorcycle. I glared at him before screaming ,"Go step on a lego!", through the open window, causing Klaus to laugh harder.

I sigh before opening the hardcover to the first page, the title page. This is going to be a long trip, considering I'm taking to reading to stop my boredom. He notices my sigh and chuckles,"Don't read, Love?". In frustration I slam the book shut and glare at him with a quick sigh through her nose.

"My name is not Love," I mimic him,"it's Caroline. Second, no I do not like reading, but I'm bored."

"Then what shall we do in a moving vehicle?" He asks, smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. The License Plate Game?" I suggest, turning to him with raised shoulders and a hopeful expression. He sighs.

"Kansas." He finally says.

"What?" I ask, confused. He rolls his eyes and points to a truck with a license plate marked 'Kansas'. I squeal in excitement before playing with him.

Three hours later I scream," Ohio!" Clapping my hands. He groans, that being the last license plate left. I slap his arm repeatedly, moving my hips in my seat for a small victory dance. He chuckles, pulling into a parking lot in front of an old building with a torn roof and broken door. I shoot him a confused look and he points to the sign in front of the building.

_'Dave's Animal Pound - Will Be Put Down After 30 Days'_

I scoff. That's not a lot if time. Klaus gets out and stands outside my door, waiting for me to get out. I quickly unbuckle my seatbelt and race to the old doors, Klaus sighing and on my heels. I open the door only to have it fall off its hindges. I yelp and take a step back, stepping straight into Klaus's chest. A man with a bald head and smells strangely of lemons looks at the fallen door and then at me.

"I'm SO sorry!" I stress, moving my hands around in front of me.

He shrugs. "Gonna fall anyways." Klaus and I exchange looks, my face inches from his, considering my back is against his chest.

"Names Dave." The man says. "Need an animal?"

"We're just looking." I assure him, slowly stepping into the building with Klaus close behind. I shrug off the cold feeling of my back leaving his chest and observe the room.

The small building has cages up and down the walls, crooked and creaking. All the animals food bowls are simply old food containers, filled with barely enough for it. All the animals have the depressed look they have on TV. So sad!

I immediately go over to a little grey kitten. Her hair is fluffed out and her ear continues to twitch to hear noises. Her black eyes are wide with fright, making her even more adorable. I reach through the bars and pet her soft and dirty fur. She purrs and leans into my hand, her white hair under her chest pressing on my fingers. Her white fur is also on her feet, making her look like she has mittens, along with some in a bandit mask form on her mouth. Klaus comes behind me, smiling at the kitten. A trace of a smile, but a smile nonetheless.

I look at the name tag on the side of the cage to find '_Cat #29'_. That is NOT a name! She looks so sad, helpless...

I smile shyly at Klaus and his eyes widen in realization.

"No." He says firmly.

"Please?" I bat my eyelashes, clamping my hands together pleadingly.

"No way. How are we going to travel with a CAT?" He states.

Ha, states, because we're traveling the states... huh, funny. Wait, don't get distracted!

"I'll take care of..." I look at the gender tag." her!"

We have a very intense staring contest with each other until he sighs in annoyance along with a groan of,"The things I live through...". I squeal in excitement and go over to Dave to get the papers. I look at the time she had left to live to find she was on her last day. Huh, I saved a life!

Excited!

He grabs the papers we sign with a nod, his odd lemon smell choking me. I smile slightly at him before taking the kitten out of the cage, rubbing her ears. Her eyes brighten as we take her to the minivan, Klaus grumbling the whole way. I put her in my seat, her crawling to the back and curling up on my spare blanket, purring as she falls asleep in an instant. I smile at her sleeping figure, clicking my seatbelt into place. Klaus drives out of the parking lot with a sigh, still irritated I won. I smile innocently at him as he suddenly turns into another parking lot. I look up to see a Walmart in front of me, people with yoga pants and half done hair walking inside. I look at him in confusion.

"Cat stuff. You're paying, correct?" He smirks. I sigh and nod before slipping out of the car, making sure to put my window down for the kitten. She looks at me in confusion but I nod goodbye and we walk inside Walmart, me looking pretty normal in here with sweatpants and a baggy sweater.** (A/N I'm sorry, I just like making fun of Walmart, no offense to anyone who goes there.)**

Klaus follows me to the pet section with a cart. Kelly Clarkson's 'Dark Side' comes on the speakers and I hum and dance around the isles, every once in a while throwing something in the cart.

"Everybody's got a dark side, can you love me? Can you love mine?" I sing, giggling and throwing a food bowl into the cart. Klaus sighs and follows me as I continue to spin around the isles, singing with Kelly Clarkson. I grab his hands off the cart and try to get him to dance with me, only to have him chuckle and put his hands back on the cart. I pout at him, pulling hard on his hands. Problem is, I'm a baby vampire, and he's an Original. He doesn't even flinch as I pull on his hands. I groan in frustration.

"Please!" I whine, putting my face inches from his with a puppy dog look. I saw him hesitate before saying," Nah Love, I don't dance.". Psh, liar.

"Um, yeah, you do." I pester, continuing to pull at his hands, my legs pushing against the shopping cart as I pull. It bends slightly, making Klaus groan.

"Fine, one dance." He sighs. I can see if he would be embarrassed, dancing in the middle of Walmart, but he seems annoyed over all.

He takes my out stretched hands and twirls me around quickly, my sweater flowing around, showing my bare stomach as I squeal. He finally pushes me against his chest as I start laughing breathlessly. We continue to dance around the isle, getting weird looks from the other shoppers. The song ends with him dipping me so low I feel my ponytail on the floor of the isle, my chest falling and rising while I regain my breath. He pulls me back up while we get some claps. We turn to see a whole group of people looking at us, clapping and whistling. I turn pink and smile breathlessly at Klaus, who simply pulls a bag of cat food from the isle and into the cart.

"Found it." He supplies before we walk to the check out line.

And maybe, just maybe, we could be friends.

Maybe.

**Eventful, yes, no?**

**So, what do you think the kittens going to be renamed as? Because let's face it, I'm not standing for Cat #29, would you?**

**So, you guys guess the name!**

**Yeah, I went there!**

**Review, and remember I Luv You My Lovelies!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	3. CHWH

After quickly passing the self checkout we go back to our minivan, the sun dipping just under the horizon as the kitten meows to us in recognition as we throw the cat stuff with our luggage in the back and sit back in our spots, me eyeing the map sideways, my eyes squinted in concentration, making Klaus laugh lightly as he drives out of the parking lot.

"Where to Love?" He asks.

"Umm...," I squint again. "Chelsea's HomeWrecker Hotel?" I say in astonishment. Of course, Chelsea's the devil spawns name, I expect nothing less. **(A/N ... um, I'm sorry to all Chelsea's? Ha, no I'm not, sorry Chelsea's)**.

He looks at me in amusement. "The real hotel, Sweetheart." For some reason the name sent my stomach on a roll, making me stutter.

"T - that's the real name, idiot." I add, trying to cover up my stutter. He takes the map calmly from my hands, taking his eyes off the road as he reads.

"KLAUS, WATCH THE ROAD!" I scream, pulling on his arm. He waves me off, a trash truck narrowly missing our van hood. I scream again, gripping the 'sissy bar', A.K.A the old person helper. He sighs something similar to," That's the name?" And hums the directions under his breath before shoving the directions back in my arm, jerking to miss a motorcycle, driving to the directions while I scream as we speed past cars, going in the wrong lanes.

"I swear to God Klaus-" I start, but he swerves the car into a parking lot, doing donuts until we land in a parking spot, the cars window edging dangerously close to the ground as I scream, smushing my face against the window as we lean.

As the car tips back to the ground while I clutch a mixture of my beating chest and the sissy bar, taking deep, hard breaths. He watches me with an evil grin as he takes the key out of the engine.

When I finish taking deep breathes I slap his arm hard, screaming," What the actual Hell, Klaus?!"

He smirks at my reaction. "Afraid, Love?"

"Um, DUH!" I scream into his face, looking at the pristine building in front of us. Unlike the name, it simply had the initials 'CHWH'. I nearly scoff as I get out of the van, my heart still trying to rip through my ribcage.

We walk up to the white building, gold exterior nearly burning my eyes as the sun bounces off of it as it sets. We open the glass doors to see a front desk with the craziest looking girl I've ever seen.

Her bright white teeth show from her wide smile, as if stuck by superglue. She has her perfect hands folded in front of her and her straight blond hair thrown back from her shoulders, a computer beeping in front of her.

We walk up to her with uncertainty.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea, need a room? If you already have one, please say your name." She says in such a cheery voice, I wince.

"Um, we don't know if we have a room." I say looking over the map. "But can you try... Damon?"

She clicks on her white computer before turning to us.

"Yes, the one bed room. Says you're... newly weds?" She smiles, turning to us. I choke on air, pounding on my chest as my breath catches in my throat. Klaus stiffens beside me, clearly just as surprised as I am.

"Um... sure?" He says uncertainty, probably planning the demise of Damon as we speak.

She hands us a room key labeled _'43 - A'_ and we go over to the elevator, pressing _'A'_ on the buttons as the doors close.

Just before they close her lips curl into a frown and angry eyes, dancing with...

Yellow?

...

I sigh as Klaus puts the bag I need on the bed next to his own. Grabbing a water from the fridge that was labeled_ 'Complementary Water for CHWH Hotelers : Warning, if not one of our 'Hoteler's, will have to pay a fee of 5.00 for the water'_.

These people are cheaper than Mr. Krab's at a yard sale.

I open the water with my vamp strength, almost immeadiately letting the cool liquid down my burning throat.

The water turns burning hot, almost scalding and I feel my throat start to blister as I cough, throwing the opened water away from me as I choke, Klaus immeadiately rushing to my side. He touches the water before taking his hand back with a sharp hiss, bruises forming on the surface of it.

"Vervain." He hisses while I take deep breaths.

"Why do they have vervain in their water?" I gasp out, throwing the bottle into the sink beside us.

I think back. Yellow eyes, fake smile, vervain...

I cough thickly before saying,"Werewolves. I saw some at the last gas station. They must be following us, or something." He contemplates what I said before sighing.

"We gotta go."

"Can I take a shower first?" I plead. He gives me a 'Are You Serious' look.

"Hey, a girls got needs!" I complain. He sighs before gesturing to the bathroom door. I smile in victory and grab some random clothes before starting the shower head. Testing the water for vervain I step inside the cool porcelain tub. I sigh when the water doesn't blister my skin before taking a much needed shower, my eyes closed and my mouth humming as I work my fingers through my hair.

**Did y'all expect that?**

**My Lovelies, I am sorry for the late (And Short) chapter, but I was 'perfecting' it. By that, I mean school happened and turned into this country girls worst nightmare.**

**It. Freaking. Sucks.**

**But, I'm back!**

**Review, and remember, I Luv You My Lovelies!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	4. Gloria's

After a long shower that consisted of Klaus saying," Hurry Up." Three times, I come out of the bathroom to see him tapping his foot impatiently. I sigh and put my wet hair into a ponytail over my head, the hair already curling a atop my head. He quickly walks to the suitcases and picks them up, refusing to give me mine.

Rude!

Just as we reach the door of our hotel room, the door bursts open to see Chelsea.

Um, busted?

She eyes Klaus's hands that grip the suitcases with fire in her eyes before sending her gaze up to Klaus with a candy sweet smile, the fire still ablaze in her eyes.

"May I help you sir?" She asks, batting her long black eyelashes.

She has blonde hair! This is madness!

For some reason when she batts her eyelashes at Klaus I feel my stomach boil, imaging many pictures of her dying.

"We were just leaving." He says cautiously, a clear sign of hostility in his tone.

She nods and turns her body for us to go. In confusion Klaus slowly goes first, the girl not even flinching. He finally gestures me over to him. With a confused look to the girl I slowly move past her, facing the wall and the hallway so if she does anything I can sprint down the hall.

Just before I move to Klaus, my shoulders already relaxing in relief, she grabs my arms at inhuman speed and sinks her teeth into my neck. A scream rips itself from my mouth as I desperately cling to her arms, trying to get her to release. Three seconds later her neck snaps and a furious looking Klaus stands over her body before racing to the van at hybrid speed with me in his arms. Throwing the stuff into the back with a confused cat, he puts me in the passenger seat before throwing himself into the drivers seat, already pulling out of the hotel parking lot and dialing Damon's number.

Putting the phone on speaker, Damon's cocky tone flows through the van. "What's up Hybrid, Barbie?"

"Werewolves. One of them bit Caroline." Klaus growls, slamming his foot on the gas. I feel the poison seep into my bloodstream, the open wound on my neck turning black. I weakly flutter my eyes, trying to keep them open.

Damon is silent for a minute before growling," What?".

"Damon, do not make me repeat myself. I'm getting her somewhere safe." Klaus says, his eyebrows furrowed above his light blue eyes. I weakly open the glove box to find a supply of blood bags. Grabbing one I sink my teeth into it, trying to ignore the pain on my neck. He notices and speeds faster through the almost empty streets.

"Bring her home." Damon demands, ice lacing his words.

"Damon, I have the antidote, she will be fine." Klaus says. I weakly pick my head up to look at him. There's an antidote?

"Look Hybrid, Barbie might not be the most important person to me, but it would KILL Elena to find out her best friend is dying without her there. Bring. Her. Back." Damon growls.

"Goodbye Damon." Klaus says. Right before he hangs up cursing is heard from the speakers. I feel my eyes close as he pulls into a odd looking shop, the bars sign lighting up in the dark night, the rays of the moon pelting the cars windows.

"Stay awake Love." He says, picking me up and closing the door on a confused and concerned cat, meowing and scratching the door of the minivan. I force my eyes to open as he walks in, screaming," Gloria!".

Soon a women with pixie cut gray gray locks and concerned brown eyes, looking over me as she rushes to the front of the store.

"I see you met some werewolves." She says, moving my head around. I let out a weak,"What?" as Klaus sets me on a couch.

"This is Gloria. We go back ways. You're going to stay her for a second." He says quickly.

"We're could I go?" I say, letting out a breathy chuckle before coughing into my hands, crimson blood looking back at me. "Oh God, that's not good."

Klaus chuckles, no humor in his tone. "Oh Love, don't worry. You can sleep now."

And I do just that, sinking into a black void of sleep, warmth erupting from my cool skin like a wave.

I dream of Klaus.

**Short, but super interesting, My Lovelies!**

**So yes, I watch this on Netflix (So I'm not caught up) but they just brought in Gloria, so I had to put her in!**

**She's so awesome!**

**And I know her bar isn't in California, but just roll with it!**

**I hope I matched the personality of Damon on the phone call, along with Klaus.**

**Review, and remember, I Luv You My Lovelies!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this isn't a chapter.

WAIT! It's important and short.

So I've been so busy with school, home, choir, yearbook, moving, family issues, and other crap that writing is hard to fit in. I have a fanfiction halfway done and unuploaded, and others that are, but it's all just too much.

So I'm taking a hiatus.

Before you flip, look at the key word-

HIATUS.

I will be back. With more time, more energy, and better writing.

While I'm gone, for two, three, maybe even four weeks, I will study not only writing, but certain genres and scenes.

I have too many ideas bundled up, that need to be set free in books, fanfiction, novels, and short stories.

So, I will be back, with a lot more time, and a lot better content.

Cuz right now, it sucks.

So, Pieces and Peaches

-Gray Del. Son, and remember, I Luv You My Lovelies!

Be Back Soon! 3


End file.
